


I Will Carry You

by xCrossbonesx (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: An alternate and sad ending to what I actually have planned, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Done during the last battle scene, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, M/M, Reunions, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/xCrossbonesx
Summary: "I just got you back..."





	I Will Carry You

Brock watched on in amazement and worry, as Bruce struggled through the infinity stones power surging up his arm. After everything they’d been through, they’d done it, they had the stones. While the time travelling brought back sour memories for Brock, it seemed like it was going to be worth it. If it worked, another snap, in their time, maybe just  _ maybe, _ everyone they’d lost would come back. He would get to see Jack again, given that the last five years were tough without him, like a piece of Brock had died when Jack was dusted with the others. Everyone he’d come to know, even care about before Thanos arrived, would be where they belonged again. 

Tony was standing beside him, his hand on Brock’s shoulder, squeezing tightly whenever Bruce yelled in pain, knowing that Tony cared deeply for his friend. Not only that, he knew Tony would want this to work, to see Peter...and Stephen.  _ God, _ Brock knew he wanted that so much, just as much as he wanted Jack back, holding him, telling Brock he was real. It hurt to think that if the gauntlet didn’t work then they were truly out of options, they’d die in a world that looked like it was out of a dystopian movie. Brock didn’t normally pray, but he did, quietly, to himself...he  _ prayed _ that all of them would come home. 

“Take it off!” Thor shouted.

“No,” Bruce ground out.

The glow through Bruce’s arm seized, as Brock stepped closer to look at it, the colours of the infinity stones weaving up like thin streams. 

“It worked...” Brock whispered.

“Do it Bruce, do it now!” Tony instructed.

Brock moved back after Tony grabbed his arm, standing a good distance away from Bruce, as he lifted his hand up. This would be the defining moment, to see if their plan would actually work, it was their only chance. Natasha grasped Brock’s hand firmly in hers, after sidling him up him, eyes brimming with tears. Brock sensed that she was thinking about Clint, he was the one to fall from the cliff at Vormir so they could get the soul stone, but Steve, the others, and himself had promised they would find a way to bring Clint back too.

“Shield your eyes,” she said.

White light filled the room when Bruce snapped his fingers, like the way it had when they’d been in Wakanda, when Brock was clutching onto Jack. He couldn’t hear anything, yet he still felt Natasha’s vice grip on his hand, unwilling to let go. It felt like hours, but it was only mere minutes before the white light started to fade, allowing Brock to open his eyes. 

“Look…” Rhodey spoke up.

Brock followed Rhodey’s gaze to the window after Tony opened the shutters around the compound, eyes widening when he looked out. The sun was shining over the hills, birds were flying across the sky and the trees swayed gently in the wind...it  _ worked. _

“Guys, you’re not gonna’ believe this,” Scott interjected.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, multiple blasts spread throughout the compound, flames building into powerful infernos. It happened too quickly for anyone in the room to react, as the floor caved in, sending them hurtling through the floors. Natasha was holding onto Brock, as they dangled from a piece of the floor that was still standing, until it finally collapsed. Brock had enough time to shield his head upon impact on the ground, his body hitting it with a heavy thud...before his vision turned black.

* * *

_ Everything hurt. _

Brock’s ribs burned as he struggled to even get up onto his knees, blood dripping down his chin and his hair stuck to his forehead. He shouldn’t have been feeling pain after the Triskelion fell on him, but over the years it appeared to come back. His mask lay shattered at his side, displaying a crack straight up the middle were Thanos had punched him, resulting in a bloody mouth. He couldn’t see where everyone else was, no Thor, Natasha or Tony who he’d walked out with to face Thanos. But, there was Steve, standing halfway across the burning, chaotic battlefield, shield broken practically in half, with Thanos on the opposite side. He watched Steve stagger forward, clearly injured and in pain, his face covered with dirt, before he stopped. Brock spat some blood from his mouth, then slowly got to his feet, wheezing from the ache in his lungs, but he stood. They weren’t finished. 

Steve grasped the leather strap on the back of his shield, then pulled it tightly, teeth clenched and jaw set tight. Brock truly did admire Steve’s determination, of not giving up until the fight was done. If he was going to die there, he might as well die as somewhat of a hero. He’d done so many bad things in his past, things he’d wished he could take back, now was his chance to redeem that. These last five years made Brock Rumlow realise, that  _ he _ was on the right side now. They may die there, Thanos  _ may _ win again, but something deep down made Brock realise they had one way to win, only one...this  _ had _ to be it. 

_ “Cap, it’s Sam can you hear me...on your left.” _

Brock stared across the field at Steve, then looked behind him as a portal began opening behind him. T’Challa, Shuri and Okoye stepped out in unison, as Sam flew out shortly after, gliding across the sky while multiple other portals opened. All those they’d lost appeared before them, he could see Stephen and Peter throughout the mass groups of people, then saw movement ahead of him. It was Tony, sitting up after regaining consciousness from the fight, his breathing heavy. 

_ “Yibambe!”  _

He couldn’t believe his eyes at the amount of people that were there to fight, Wakandans, Asgardians and students from  Kamar-Taj. 

_ “Yibambe!” _

A final portal opened closest to Stephen, putting a heavy weight on Brock’s heart, until Bucky stepped through, with  _ Jack _ by his side. Brock’s breath hitched, as he swallowed thickly, his eyes stinging from the tears welling in his eyes. Jack looked exactly the same as he had in Wakanda, maybe with a little extra on his beard, but regardless he was still him. He wondered how he’d react to seeing him, the last five years had taken its toll on Brock.

“Avengers!” 

Tony flew over, picked up Brock by his waist and dropped him beside Pepper, who smiled softly at him. 

“They’re real,” she assured him. 

Brock straightened himself up, ignoring the pain that rushed through his body, checking the blade hidden against his arm, along with the new weapon Tony had installed onto a gauntlet for him. He watched Steve call Mjolnir into his hand, while everyone else shifted into battle stances, all eyes focused on Thanos.

“Assemble…”

Shouts tore through the air in a war cry, as Brock forced himself forward, rushing across the harsh terrain, lungs still burning from the yell he expelled while charging at Thanos’ army. This was it, their last chance fight, to win.

_ It was the endgame… _

* * *

“Rollins, heads up!”

Jack looked up at the sky to see Sam swoop down, knocking a few enemies down that were starting to overwhelm him, as Jack headbutted one that tried to flank him from behind. He fired bullets into several other creatures, while running back to get to higher ground, his jaw set tight. Bucky hurried over to his side, before they stood back to back and maneuvered themselves around in a circle. The pair screamed as they cut their opponents down, giving them no chances to attack them, until one slipped by. It swiped at Jack, sending him flying back into rubble, winding him. He grasped his side, hissing at the sting from the clean cut, having torn through his uniform into bare flesh. 

The creature prowled towards him, screeching loudly, which hurt Jack’s ears, his hand frantically reaching for his gun. But before it could get any closer, a shadow cast itself over them, leaping in from the right side. A glint of metal stabbed the creature, running it through, with another ear piercing screech following until it went limp. Whoever had just saved him grunted loudly, then tossed the monster to the side, his silhouette against the sun looking familiar to Jack. 

“That’s for tryin’ to attack my guy, asshole.”

He felt a warm hand grip his arm, hoisting him up until he came face to face with his saviour, the glare from the orange tinted sun now blocked out by a cloud. Brock’s face came into view, looking bloody and broken, but otherwise okay, for some in the midst of a battle. Jack’s eyes widened, as he reached out to touch Brock, only to have Brock yank him forward, pressing their mouths together in a desperate kiss. Time seemed to slow around them, the noise of battle drowned out by Jack’s rapid heartbeat thumping in his ears. He grasped Brock’s armoured vest at the waist, feeling frantically to make sure it was real, that Brock was right  _ there _ . Brock exhaled through his nose, not wanting to break away from the kiss, yet knowing he had to. 

When they did pull away for air, their foreheads were resting against one another’s, breaths coming out in short, sharp panting sounds. Brock placed his hand over Jack’s heart, his breathing shaky as tears spilled out of the corners of his closed eyes. He’d waited for this for five years, to hold Jack again, to feel his touch on him, that gentle one that brought him security. Nothing could ever have prepared him for this moment, something he never thought they’d get, but they did, and they  _ were. _

“You’re here…”

“Yeah I’m here...I’m here Brock,” Jack soothed.

“I missed you. Fuck, I missed you so much,” Brock choked out.

Jack chuckled wetly.

“Think I’d ever leave you for good? Not a chance,” he said.

Brock hand caressed Jack’s cheek lightly.

“You bastard I’ve waited years for this,” he sighed.

Jack tilted Brock’s chin up to kiss him tenderly.

“I know I know...we’ll get time. But we gotta’ go win this fight.”

Brock exhaled deeply.

“Go get ‘em big guy. I believe in you.”

“Likewise,” Jack replied.

He stole another kiss from Brock, then pulled away to pick up his gun, finally locking eyes with Brock.

“Still as handsome as the day I left you,” he teased.

Brock grinned and pushed Jack away.

“Go.” 

After one last look at Brock, Jack raced down into the fray, cutting down all in his path with no remorse. By now the gauntlet was being passed between several others, from Natasha, to T’Challa to Peter, then to Carol. Jack pulled a small dagger from his pocket, as he threw it between the eyes of an enemy, whose blue blood splattered over his uniform. 

“Kinda’ gross right?” Natasha called, sprinting past him to help Wanda. 

Jack smirked, then ran straight into the belly of the fight, meeting Steve, Thor and Tony in the middle. 

“Hey Cap.” 

Steve briefly peered over his shoulder at him with a grateful smile.

“Good to see you Rollins.” 

Jack nodded.

“Any idea where the gauntlet is?” 

“No, but we need it!” Steve exclaimed, throwing Mjolnir into a row of Thanos’ army. 

“I will wield it,” Thor stated.

“We talked about this Point Break. I'll do it,” Tony protested.

Steve knocked another creature to its feet before turning on Tony. 

“Are you nuts!” he shouted.

Tony hesitated.

“Steve…” 

Steve shook his head.

“You'll die!” 

“I know you all wanna’ play the hero but Thor has a higher chance of surviving. Just let him do it, there's no time to argue!” Jack yelled.

Tony looked between Jack, Steve and Thor.

“Agreed. Now, Rollins I'm going to go help Brock, I know we can win this.” 

Jack nodded and watched Tony take off in the direction of where Brock was, he could see him in the distance, fighting with everything that he had. Carol came zooming past to drop the gauntlet into Thor’s hand, before heading towards Thanos. He was coming straight for them, until Carol stalled them, taking a headbutt to the face without even blinking. But it wasn't long before Thanos managed to break free, knocking Jack, Thor and Steve .back when he got closer to them.

“I, am inevitable.” 

Through half-lidded eyes, Jack could see the infinity gauntlet lying not too far from him, along with Stormbreaker. He groaned through clenched teeth, arms shaking as he pushed himself up to his feet, staggering only slightly. His brow was bleeding, which was only an afterthought, his aching body protesting when he ran over and scooped up Stormbreaker in one swift motion. Thanos was nearing the gauntlet, closing in until let out a final strained cry, swinging Stormbreaker down on Thanos’ arm. He blocked out the booming volume of Thanos’ roar, kicking the gauntlet over to Thor, who grabbed it, letting it slide onto his hand. 

“...and we’re the Avengers.” 

Exhausted, Jack turned to find Brock, only to feel his heart in his throat. He was still fighting, until the beast snapped the blade off his arm, flipped it and drove it through Brock's abdomen. Brock’s body sagged, then disappeared into the rubble when the beast pulled the blade back out.

_ "BROCK!”  _

All he saw was Tony blasting it with repulsors, before the sound of Thor snapping his fingers echoed, the pulse from the gauntlet knocking him off his feet as colour bloomed into his vision. 

* * *

_ “I love you. You hear me? I love you…” _

He couldn't breathe. 

_ “C’mon, I need you!” _

Jack stumbled across the rocky terrain, breathing heavily from the weight pressing on his chest. He walked over ashes from Thanos’ army, and Thanos himself, they'd won. But what exactly had they lost as well? 

“Brock!” 

He picked up the pace, until through a billow of smoke he saw two figures, and a third laying limp in their arms. Jack stopped in his tracks, waiting until Bucky and Tony walked through the smoke together. Bucky's hand was clasped on Tony's shoulder, his head down, as Tony held Brock in his arms, his eyes misty.

“No…” 

Jack walked forward, but his legs gave out, causing him to collapse onto his knees. 

“ _ No, _ ” he breathed.

Tony couldn't look Jack in the eye, so Bucky did, it was then Jack saw his stained cheeks where tears had streaked down. 

“I was too late…” Tony sobbed.

He knelt down to place Brock into Jack's arms, resting Brock's head into the palm of his hand. When he stepped back, Bucky pulled him into a tight embrace, shoulders shaking violently. Jack could feel the others gathering around him, but his eyes never left Brock's. his free hand touching the wound Brock sustained.

“Brock, talk to me, please. Don't go yet.” Jack begged.

Brock stirred, gasping softly as his eyes slowly opened, his breathing laboured and weak.

“Did we do it?” 

Jack managed to smile, even though it trembled.

“We did.  _ You  _ did.” 

Brock smiled back, weakly.

“I just got you back…” 

He looked somewhat broken when he said it. 

“I know. You should've stayed with me, you-” 

Jack hung his head, sniffing loudly, before bringing his gaze back up, blinking away tears that only fell onto Brock's vest. 

“Wanted to-” Brock paused, to exhale “...not let all this effort be in vain,” he added.

“You didn't. You helped save the frickin’ universe Brock,” Jack commented.

Brock smiled again.

“I did, didn't I.” 

Jack's lips pressed against Brock's temple, as he brushed some hair from his face.

“I'm so damn proud of you, sweetheart,” he whispered.

“Sweetheart? Ain't ever called me that before.” 

Jack chuckled through the tears.

“I wanted to, always.” 

“I like it,” Brock replied.

His hand touched the side of Jack's face.

“Got a beard now huh?” he asked.

“You've gone a little grey in yours.” 

Brock laughed, but it was quickly replaced by a shallow cough.

“Shit, it hurts.” 

Jack glanced around at the others, specifically Stephen, who looked defeated.

“Is there nothing you can do for him? Anything!” he cried out.

“Jack.” 

“Brock, I won't lose you,” Jack choked out. 

Brock's hand grazed his cheek to wipe away a tear, then moved down to his chest.

“I'll always be here. Stay strong for me, like you said,” he murmured.

Jack reached into his pockets with shaky hands to retrieve a silver band, holding it up for Brock to see.

“Had this for awhile now. Should've given it to you long before now,” he wavered. 

“I'll gladly take it now,” Brock answered.

Jack's teeth dug into his bottom lip, before he took Brock's hand and put the silver band on his ring finger, then peppered a few kisses on it. 

“I love you.” 

Brock closed his eyes, sighing contently.

“I love you more, big guy.” 

Jack cupped Brock's jaw.

“You can let go now.” 

He leant down to kiss him chastely, feeling Brock’s hand hold onto his arm, falling limp five seconds after. Jack pulled back and started sobbing, holding Brock close while rocking him in his arms. Mantis knelt down beside him, before touching his arm to take some of the pain away. Natasha was on his other side, running her hand through Brock's hair, her head resting on Jack's shoulder to cry on. One by one, everyone who knew Brock kneeled by Jack's side, Steve being the one to put his hand on Jack's back for comfort. 

“We won’t forget him.” 

* * *

_ “Brock wasn't just the man I loved, he was my best friend. I'll miss him. But he died doing what he wanted to do. And that was to prove that he’d changed…” _

The funeral was quick, but bittersweet, filled with happy memories and unity. Jack approached Brock's coffin after the service, his hand brushing over the picture that sat on top of it. He placed it to the side, then made sure the wreath of flowers was secured, before turning back to his friends. Tony stood up, followed by Bucky, Steve, Stephen and Sam. They walked over and placed themselves around the coffin, Tony, Steve and Stephen on the opposite side, while Jack, Bucky and Sam remained on the other. Jack gave them an affirming nod, as they worked together to lift the coffin onto their shoulders, something Jack never thought he'd have to do. 

They began walking slowly out the room of the Avengers compound, that they'd decorated accordingly for the funeral. Brock wouldn't have wanted it to be at a church, he knew that much, this was the best hero send off he could get. Jack blinked rapidly to clear his vision, glancing now and again at everyone that attended, including Clint. Thanks to help from Stephen, somehow they brought Clint back, Jack didn't dare ask if it was possible to bring Brock back. He knew, in a way, that it wouldn't he  _ his  _ Brock, they'd have to start over, which was something he couldn't go through. In time he would move on, but Brock would stay with him,  _ always.  _

As they approached the hearse outside, Jack fumbled for a moment, realising this was it. Bucky quickly steadied him with his free hand, leaving it there to reassure Jack that he wouldn't do this alone. Jack breathed out shakily, then gently lowered the coffin into the hearse, while the others stepped back. He closed the doors, but stayed for a moment, staring down at the ground, as tears filled his eyes again. It would only be a short walk to where they were going to bury Brock, yet Jack needed a moment before they got there.

He turned away and walked down the road that led to the compound, his hands tucked into his pockets to stop them shaking. Behind him he could hear footsteps, following closely, but keep at a distance, in case Jack didn't want them there. But he felt a hand on his arm anyway, Tony's, his eyes bloodshot and tired. 

“I don't blame you,” Jack said.

“I wasn't...I-” 

“You were thinkin’ it. I don't blame you Tony, you did everything you could,” he assured him.

“He should still be here, I could've...been in his place.” 

Jack smiled sadly. 

“Then who would I have left to banter with?” 

Tony chuckled drily and covered his mouth with his hand.

“He's a hero y’know. No matter what anyone says, he fought to the bitter end,” he stated.

“I know.” 

Jack brought Tony in for a warm embrace to reassure him even further, his head propped on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for being by his side.” 

Tony inhaled sharply, but it didn't stop him from crying, a few tears falling on Jack's suit. Jack pulled back shortly after, holding Tony at arms length, knowing he truly meant what he said.

“Let’s go give him the send off he deserves,” Tony said.

Everyone was waiting under the tree for them, Brock's coffin already placed into the ground, white flowers placed around the gravestone. Jack approached Natasha who handed him and Tony a flower, her hand squeezing Jack's, before she went over to stand with Clint. They rested their flowers side by side, Tony stepping back to put his arm around Stephen, the other around Peter’s trembling shoulders. Jack touched the gravestone with his hand, one tear sliding down his cheek, but he smiled, because it's what Brock would've wanted. 

“Goodbye Brock...” 

Bucky appeared by Jack’s side when it began raining, his arm wrapping loosely around Jack’s waist, eyes glistening. Jack put his arm around Bucky's shoulder and held him closer, as he lowered his head. The next few weeks, months,  _ years _ would be hard, but Jack knew he'd pull through. He had to, and  _ needed _ to.

_ For Brock... _


End file.
